


In Medias Res

by skeeterdayz



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Gen, Older AU, Romance, also surpise theres a baby, multi-couple, probably some sex mention at some poiint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeterdayz/pseuds/skeeterdayz
Summary: "This is just fucking great." Jo's eyes bore into the grey wall in front of her. "Dawn, I have no idea what you and Scott get out of having boozing up on moonshine and having sloppy, drunk sex, but I can definitely say it's not worth a fucking baby." Flash forward fic with some of the ROTI characters. Jo/Brick, Scott/Dawn, and mentions of other characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *shimmies in* heyyyy guys.
> 
> Is there anyone even left in this fandom tbh? I dont know, but I think I'm writing this purely for my own enjoyment anyway tbh.
> 
> I really wanted to rewatch ROTI for a while, (despite the seasons ahem, major flaws) and I finally got around to doing it. I still ended up getting re-hooked on my faves and I just felt like you know, it's that time of year again where I get into something and write for it.
> 
> Anyways, this is primarly about Jo and Brick, subly about Dawn and Scott, and also their friendship with Lightning, Dakota, Sam, and Cameron (?).
> 
> I wanted a logical flash-forward fic for them cause I feel like seeing them all live adult lives intertwined with one another would be kinda interesting, so here we are.
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> -Assuming that they were all the same age when they were in TD, this is about decade into the future so theyre about 26-27 years old.
> 
> -Don't wanna give too much away but it'd probably make things more clear, if you haven't read their td bios I'd reccomend you do cause it'd clarify why I chose the careers I did for them.
> 
> -I'm going into this with no real plan, so bear with me on updates lol.
> 
> That's all I got for now though so, yeah enjoy!
> 
> ~Read on

"This is all your fucking fault, Dawn."

" _My_ fault? Excuse me, but if it's anyone's 'fault', it's Brick's. It's not my fault your aura gave you away like an open book."

Jo's body felt like lead against her mattress, and lying face down like a fallen soldier definitely wasn't helping. Dawn cocked her head as she watched her back expand up and down with heavy breaths.

"You always have to read everyone's aura, don't you?" Jo asked. "You can't just let people exist without knowing everything about their fucking soul."

Dawn rolled her eyes at that, rising from her place next to Jo's bed to stand over her. "I assumed you already knew you were pregnant, Jo."

Jo let out a muffled groan. "Well you know what? No, I didn't. And I didn't believe you. Even though you're always fucking right for some unknown reason."

Dawn shrugged. "Well, I'd still recommend going to your gynecologist to be sure, but I think four positive pregnancy tests is enough to make a safe assumption."

Jo only groaned even louder at that, flopping angrily onto her back as she slammed her palms against her forehead. This couldn't be happening to her. There was no way it could. There was no way in hell, that Josephine Kelley, brute, brass, and in charge, could be pregnant.

But then her eyes rolled back over to her bathroom door, just cracked open enough for her to see one of the little pink sticks teetering on the edge of her sink. She knew what it said; she knew what all of them had said. She knew just how right Dawn had turned out to be.

They'd just _had_ go out to Dakota's stupid New Year's Eve bash. And Dakota had just _had_ to have expensive fancy wine being sent around by wait staff like candy on halloween. Jo wasn't normally "fruity" alcohol kind of person. She usually preferred something that would burn on its way down. She'd later realized she'd made the wrong choice in absentmindedly thinking, "eh, at least I won't get drunk."

To both her and Brick's dismay however, the complete opposite had taken place. Jo had far surpassed drunk after gulping down her fifth glass of "Biagio Brunello" and nearly losing all control of her motor skills. Brick was already a lightweight which was surprising considering his stature, but completely expected considering his personality.

"This is just fucking great." Jo's eyes bore into the grey wall in front of her. "Dawn, I have no idea what you and Scott get out of having boozing up on moonshine and having sloppy, drunk sex, but I can definitely say it's not worth a fucking _baby._ "

Dawn pursed her lips and perched herself on the edge of Jo's bed. Her back was turned to her, but she still reached out a gentle hand to place gently on Jo's arm. "You know this isn't the end of the world, right?"

"Yes it is, Dawn!" The taller blonde snapped back, causing the smaller to slightly withdraw her hand in surprise. "This is the end of the world for me, and you wanna know why?"

Jo pulled her torso from the mattress. "Because I don't want it. And I know Brick will."

"Okay, okay, let's slow down a minute, Jo." Dawn urged. "You literally _just_ found out you were pregnant. Let's not rush to conclusions this soon."

"'Rush to conclusions'? Dawn, when have I ever in the decade you've known me, said that I wanted kids?"

She frowned. "Never."

"And how many times have I made it clear that I do not want _anything_ to do with a fucking child in my life?"

"More than enough." Dawn answered irritably.

"And do you know how much Brick has always said he wanted kids?"

"Jo, I get the point. He wants kids and you don't."

"Then do you see why I'm literally freaking out right now?!"

The smaller girl sighed as her friend flopped back down into her mattress. "Have you and Brick ever even _talked_ about starting a family?" She saw Jo immediately open her mouth to answer. "And I mean legitmately talk. Not ending at one of you wants kids and the other doesn't. Be honest."

"The honest answer? No. We haven't. I always just tell him we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Jo answered. "I don't have the mental energy to have a full on debate every time some soccer mom brings her 'adorable, cute little angels' into Starbucks."

Dawn snickered. "That's a pretty good Brick impression."

"We've been together for two years, it'd be ridiculous if it it wasn't.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off by the sound of her phone buzzing in her pocket, aggressively reminding her of how constrained of a time limit she was currently working with.

"...Listen, Jo." Dawn rose from Jo's mattress, silently striding over to where she'd dropped her coat when she'd come over. "I have to go meet my manager to go over details for the restoration project I'm in charge of, and I'm sure I'll be done by at least seven."

"Have a nice time talking about how to make that ugly renaissance painting look even semi presentable again."

"It looks better in person." She said irritably, slipping her arm into her sleeve. "My point is I'll call you after I get off. Hopefully Scott'll have put Violet down for bed so I won't be to distracted to talk."

Jo let out a muffled groan, which Dawn could only take as a sign that she'd heard what she said.

"In the meantime, Jo, don't mope around your apartment. I know it's your day off, but go jogging or something like that. I think it'd be best for you to get your mind off things before you make any impulsive decisions."

_Impulsive decisions._ Jo rolled her eyes. _Yeah, cause I definitely planned on bolting to Planned Parenthood right after this._

She sighed. "Whatever. I need run to the grocery store before I starve anyway."

Dawn nodded. "Good, now stop sulking at put some real clothes on. Come on, I'll walk you out."

Jo pratically slithered off her mattress, dragging her feet to her closet as she swapped her week-old grey sweatpants for a pair of black leggings. Jeans had always felt awful to her, pregnant or not. Why put on pants that restrict you from your best preformance? She tied her messy golden hair into a loose ponytail and gave Dawn an "Are you happy now?" deadpanned expression.

"You're looking chipper already."

Jo rolled her eyes and slipped on her thermal before following her smaller friend out of her apartment and down to the massive parking lot below. They split when Jo finally sat down in her front seat; Dawn reminding her that they'd continue this conversation later.

The moment she watched Dawn's tiny little, eco-friendly (ugly in Jo's opinion) electric car roll out of the lot, she slumped down in her seat, crossed her heavily clothed arms over her face, and yelled as loud as she possibly could.

"I can't fucking believe this is actually happening."

**Author's Note:**

> A short opening/glance into what exactly's going on here. If its still unclear, itll be clear later on lmao.
> 
> Weellll tell me what you think about this, I really appreciate reviews and kudos!
> 
> Yall have a good evening now
> 
> ~DUECES


End file.
